Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of crimping and cutting tools. More particularly, this disclosure relates to laser-guided crimping and cutting tools.
Description of the Related Art
A crimping tool is used to crush a sleeve of an electrical connector around a wire or cable to secure the connector to the wire or cable and make an electrical connection between the connector and the wire or cable. A cutter tool is used to cut wires and cables.
Some crimping tools are manually operated by squeezing the handles of the tool to cause members of the crimping tool to apply a force on the connector over the wire or cable. This force is designed to crush the connector sleeve around the wire or cable to secure the connector sleeve to the wire or cable. Similarly, cutting tools are manually operated by squeezing the handles of the tool to cause members of the cutting tool to apply a cutting force on the wire or cable.
Other crimping and cutting tools are operated using power from a power supply. Generally powered crimping and cutting tools are used to operate on heavier gauge wires and cables.
Typically, a user manually holds an object in a position relative to the members so that the object may be operated on by the tool. Because the user may desire that the crimping or cutting operation happens in a specific location of the object, the user may tend to hold the object close to the location where the crimping or cutting operation occurs. This may expose users to injury if their fingers are caught in the path of the crimping or cutting members.
If the user holds the object further from the operation there may be more positioning variability relative to the members thereby leading to crimping and cutting errors.
It is desirable to be able to use crimping and cutting tools to more safely and accurately perform crimping and cutting operations.